Fall Apart
by frosty-frost
Summary: What is the reason behind Otacon and Snake's distance? Watch them as the rest of the world around them crumbles apart. This is slash, M/M, Don't like? don't even peek. Snake/Otacon. T for Snake and Raiden's potty mouth :


**Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Gear or anything from this fanfic. I do not gain profit in making this i swear :(**

It was quite a normal day at the office of the secret organization known as "Philantrophy". It is a run-of-the-mill, standard, twenty-five storey building located at the edge of a business town. It was sleek black and grey, inside and outside the office, its interiors being simple and organized... just to trick the eyes of curious people who come here and then asking for directions... and other stupid stuff that they don't know they were treading into a very wrong territory. It didn't need any decadence or oblivious display of authority, the Mission Commander, the "CEO" of the company even insisted that they imposed the building as a private company so they would hide and not be too much of a display from the unknowing government, and people outside. Despite of its size, it contained many people of different specializations. Paperworks, libraries and other clerical jobs populated the first floors of the building, the seventh and eighth floor contained the meeting rooms, popularly known as the "Briefing Rooms". Research rooms and Laboratories of all kinds were located up next, up to the twentieth floors highly guarded by trained Genome soldiers, providing only access to "high rank" employees. Databases and other computers were located at the top floors, up to the twenty-third. The twenty-fourth floor contained the secret agents and other important people of the Philantrophy. The agents had their own cubicles, very typical ones... they even demanded for at least a private office for each of them for they werent that many (there were only six of them). The last, and twenty fifth floor contained the Commander's office, a big, wide space with his chair in the end of the hall. It was surrounded by books and flags, being full of honor to his American country and job as a commander, he still is after all.

It was a normal day for almost all of the employees in the organization. Except for two.

He entered the office in his usual black suit, security people stood at attention after they opened the doors before him.

This building is already giving me headaches. I don't want this much attention. I can't even understand why Commander had insisted to put us in the topmost floor. Personal cubicles to top it off. Ha! I never thought I would work as an office man, I am trained by Master himself just for this crappy, boring place.

"Good morning Snake. How are you today?" Asked as an asian collegue of him asked as he met her at the corridor.

"Never been better, Mei Ling. You?" He looked blankly into her direction as he said gruntly.

"Well Im fine too, but I'm not so sure about you, Snake."

Snake stopped his steps and stood facing Mei Ling. "Hnn? What are you trying to say?"

"Well you're looking kinda tired, you're not in a mission right now, so it surprises me... and-"

"Get to the point already." Snake grunted. "I am not a very patient man when it comes to this- meaningless observations of yours."

Mei was rather shocked at the other man's outburst and said nervously "O-o-okayyyyy Snake fine! Me... well all of us i think..."

"...that u-umm... you and otacon, I-I mean Dr. Emmerich!"

Snake flinched at the mention of the name and hissed through clenched teeth "WHAT?"

Mei was looking down as she connected both of her index fingers like a child was about to admit something to her parents.

"...you've both have been kinda, umm, distant and cold to each other lately, I-I think."

Snake's emotion changed into somewhat amused and he sarcastically said "Oh why is it, do you want me to sing moronic songs that I don't understand while gliding idiotically down the office and spreading rainbows on him? You know very well that I don't belong in that fucking stereotype Mei."

Mei retorted angrily and fast "You don't have to curse to me! Besides, you didn't change, Otacon did! What happened to his fun personality, I rarely even see him here these days! What happened to your everyday Good Mornings and handshake and hugs and other stuff! ...Oh SH-!"

Snake grinned at her and said "You actually come spying on us on our locker room? Everyday?" Snake chuckled sarcastically "and I thought I was the stealthiest around here. Did Naomi provide you also with a fucking sneaking suit to go with it, you know, because that is insane. Ha-ha!"

Snake snorted and laughed loudly that everyone can here, even Sunny who were eating egg sandwiches for breakfast in her cubicle heard Snake laugh and greeted him "Hello Mr. Snakey!"

Snake smiled at her and returned only to find Mei Ling was gone stomping on the hallways already, going back to her cubicle and she whispered as she turned, enough for only Snake to hear it "We will see Snake, we will see."

Snake strolled back to his cubicle quietly as he passed Nastasha and Rosemary whispering to each other while hearing random gasps, like they were, gossiping or something. He even heard Nastasha say "Really?"

"Yeah, I heard from Mei and Jack, well, I could've observe it myself though."

"Oh thats why..."

"Goodmorning Ladies."

The two women were startled, wide-eyed at the Agent's presence as Rosemary quickly replied and said "O-Oh! Umm Good morning too Agent Snake!"

"What were you two fine ladies talking about? May I join the conversation perhaps?"

"Uh- uhm just... Women Stuff! Yeah! You wouldn't want to know."

Nastasha added to the conversation seductively with her russian accent "...or would you?"

"uh, No thanks. Have a good day both of you." Snake said flatly as he left and quietly seated to his cubicle quite far away.

Two men now walked their way to the office, chatting away while hastily walking into the elevator. The doors of the elevator opened and they got on it."

"Hal. Tell me I'm mistaken."

"...y-you're not."

"What the fuck!" screamed Jack- also known as Raiden as his agent codename.

Dr Hal Emmerich, also known as Otacon, is standing tiredly in the elevator, looking straight into the metal doors as the other man was nagging at him for, personal information.

"What-how- no fucking way. And you take it just like that Hal? Hal? Hal! Fucking look at me!"

Jack forcefully grabbed the collar of the big white trench coat that Hal wore and forced him to look at him, still, the scientist's eyed were looking away.

"One last time Hal. Look at me. Or I'll fucking break your wrist right now I swear."

Hal looked at him but when their eyes met. Jack was flabbergastered with what his saw.

His eyes we're so full of sadness, despair, guilt, and other things that showed how emotionally broken he was.

"Oh my God. Hal..." Jack lowered his grasp from the man, staring at him with pity.

"H-How long has it been? I'm so sorry. Oh God... No..."

Hal replied painfully, stuttering, as he is still staring into the unknown and said "t-t-t- two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS? What the fuck man. I'm your bestfriend and you could keep this from me? Fuck!"

"I'm sorry Raiden."

"Its Jack, we're not in the office Hal. Well, almost but DAMN! Oh I swear he's gonna pay Hal."

"No, no, no, no Rai- Jack, Its fine, I... moved on... I think?"

"This is not some sappy Anime shit you're watching Hal, this is real life. He's not gonna change. Why did i trust him anyway? Dammit."

The doctor tried to retort but as he was going to speak Jack said loudly. "No!"

18...19...20... *beep*

"This is my floor, I- should be going now- Raiden. C-Catch you at lunch later." Hal said, hastily walking out of the elevator.

"You're avoiding the office, I see. Okay see ya, Don't tire yourself too much though. I know you're depressed an-"

He cut off after realizing Hal already left quickly.

Hours passed away... People at the lower floors we're busy. Sunny was cooking eggs happily at the kitchenette near the coffee maker at the office, singing who-knows-what-the-hell-is-she-singing-anyway. Nastasha was busy looking at files. Rosemary had just got herself a nice cup of coffee after spending time with Sunny, walking back to her cubicle. The others, except Raiden, we're typing away with their computers.

Snake stood up with the intention of taking a cup of coffee when suddenly, Raiden spoke and stood up facing the taller man who just about passed by his cubicle "So, Snake..."

Snake, upon hearing Raiden talk to him had turned with a blank expression, staring into the man behind him.

Just as this happened, unknowingly to them someone had entered the office while carrying some cds with him had approached Mei Ling.

Mei Ling and the other agents was already startled and is aware of the tension forming up in the office.

Raiden leaned his arms the cubicle on the side of him and said "So Snake... are we to understand... that you have ended you're, let say, relationship with Otacon? Or should i say Dr. Hal Emme-"

Snake was pissed at what he had heard, didn't give a damn on his fellow agents staring at them and grabbed Raiden by the collar and, with his other hand at his side and grunted angrily through gritted teeth. "Shut up. That is none of your fucking business Raiden."

Raiden smiled evilly, angering the other man and not being afraid of the other man.

He said while smiling,"Oh what? No questions allowed? Or should I talk to you by Codec perhaps? Well, my frequency is one-forty-

Snake's temper had bursted as he got an M6 handgun from his back and cocked it on Raiden's head, everyone in the room except the agents screamed as they got out of the room he angrily shouted "I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP RAIDEN!" he continued, not lowering his voice, "If I heard another word, I will fucking blow your head off do you understand?"

Sunny, on the other hand saw this and started to cry, Rosemary going to her side to calm her. "Its okay sunny they're just playing- come on lets play outside, or something."

Snake realized that everyone, including the commander who got downstairs just to witness this was watching them as he grunted lowly, calming down. "This discussion is over."

He lowered his grip from Raiden and tucked his gun away. Raiden sat quietly to his chair, flicking at his unlit cigarette.

Snake sighed and looked at the others until his gaze caught someone. Someone in pain.

Mei was in shock and also stared at the same man Snake had paused to look at...

Otacon was looking at him all that time and when Snake had paused to look at him, Otacon hurriedly walked down to the laboratories thru the stairs of the facility.

"Dammit." Snake finally grunted as he returned to his cubicle.

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay I must admit I've got this scene from another game though, i kind of revised it in a way anyway so please don't mind if you do. :) This is a reversed-time line novel you see. Review is appreciated! I will be following this chapter soon, maybe a songfic to go with it i dunno... and of course, i will be also posting the cause of their, erm, breakup. thanks for reading! (until here) :D **


End file.
